Entendiendo los recuerdos
by MJLupin27
Summary: Ha llegado el aniversario de muerte del bebé de Esme. ¿Qué piensa ella?, ¿qué hará Carlisle para mejorar su ánimo?


Una hermosa mujer se hallaba pensativa mirando el riachuelo cerca de su casa. Tenía el cabello largo de un precioso color de caramelo y unos atrayentes ojos dorados muy expresivos. Esme Cullen estaba abrazando sus rodillas recostada elegantemente a su árbol favorito. Mordió su labio pensando en la fecha y en lo que significaba. Para ella aquel día debía declararse como uno de los peores en la historia: era el aniversario de la muerte de su hijo. Su cuerpo se sacudió en un sollozo.

-Mi pequeño- susurró. De haber sido posible, su rostro angelical hubiese estado recorrido por una cascada de lágrimas.

Es que no solo se trataba de la partida de aquel divino bebé que tanto se pareció a ella. No. Era irremediable que la llegada del recordatorio de su hijo la condujera a pensar en el padre de su hijo. Aquel que solo la agredió, que nunca le dirigió una palabra amable ni una muestra de afecto. Aquel que solo supo dirigirle miradas frías y de desprecio, darle golpes e insultos. Aquel que la maltrató y abusó de ella de todas las maneras posibles. Quien se encargó de enturbiar todo un episodio de su vida cuando debió procurar su felicidad y darle todo su cariño, abrazos y besos dulces. El que nunca debió recibir el título de esposo.

Sollozó con más fuerza cuando evocó su recuerdo frío y cruel. Su pequeño angelito debió tener un mejor papá y una vida llena del cariño de sus padres pero ella tuvo que huir de quien en una noche le dio el regalo más preciado pero de forma cruel y dolorosa.

Un nuevo sollozo la había recorrido cuando sintió pisadas acercándose a ella. Pisadas elegantes y suaves pero imponentes. Las reconoció de inmediato pero sollozó aún más. Para ella, él debió ser el padre de su bebé y su único esposo. Él era su verdadero amor y su todo, así debió ser siempre.

-Hola cariño- Carlisle la abrazó con dulzura y la besó suavecito cerca de su oreja. Esme acarició sus manos con suavidad y Carlisle estrechó su abrazo y respiró hondo sabiendo por lo que su esposa estaba pasando. La besó a la altura de la sien, se sentó a su lado y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa. Acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y de paso acercó el rostro de Esme al suyo y besó su mejilla.

-Tú solo tienes la culpa de hacerme inmensamente feliz- susurró Esme sabiendo la culpabilidad que Carlisle sentía- borraste todo el mal que me hizo Charles y no se me podría ocurrir una sola queja en contra tuya.

-Te quité la posibilidad de volver a ver a tu bebé y te condené a una vida con recuerdos horribles- se tensó molesto- me encantaría tenerlo en frente para enseñarle a tratar a una mujer.

Esme se separó para verlo a los ojos. Era toda una hazaña ver a Carlisle Cullen con enojo reprimido en su mirada. Esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Desearía que tú hubieses sido el único. Siempre soñé con casarme una vez para siempre, tener hijos maravillosos y saludar a mi esposo con cariño cada vez que llegara- su rostro se vio cruzado por la tristeza- pero era motivo de horror para mí cada vez que llegaba Charles. Nunca un beso, nunca un abrazo, ni siquiera un saludo cordial. Tú debiste ser el único. ¿Sabes? Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y me siento orgullosa de ti y de nuestro matrimonio. Me siento orgullosa cada vez que te veo con los chicos siendo el padre cariñoso y protector que eres. Que nuestros hijos salten a abrazarte cada vez que llegas, el beso que me das… Eres la felicidad de nuestra familia- sollozó contra su pecho- todo lo que quise para mi bebé y que no tuvo.

Carlisle acarició el cabello de su esposa mirando el agua.

-Ese… tipo no fue el padre de tu hijo- dijo suavemente- pudo ser el progenitor pero no el padre.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Esme con una suave sonrisa- padre es quien se hace responsable de dar amor y del bienestar de sus hijos, como tú con los chicos- Carlisle sonrió y contestó.

-Pues sí. Paternidad no es solo un asunto de sangre- rozó suavemente sus narices- y el matrimonio es cosa de amor entre dos. Charles no merece arruinar los momentos que viviste con tu hijo. Piensa en tu bebé como un ángel que fue requerido en el cielo pero que te dejó momentos para recordar con una sonrisa y si vas a llorar por él, debes prometerte llorar solo de felicidad. Recuerda a nuestros hijos, lo mucho que te aman, todo lo que te amo yo y todo lo que tu hijo te amó.

Esme abrazó fuertemente a su esposo. Su verdadero esposo…

-Te amo cariño- susurró- no volveré a dejar que Charles se entrometa en los momentos de mi hijo ni que me quite tiempo contigo y los chicos. Ustedes son mi mundo, amor. Tú eres mi razón de vivir.

Se levantaron y con los brazos entrelazados en la cintura del otro, se encaminaron lentamente hacia su casa. Esme retuvo con suavidad a Carlisle y lo besó con todo el amor que poseía. Se separaron sonriendo. Carlisle una vez más, se las había ingeniado para poner una sonrisa en el rostro y en la vida de Esme.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el ambiente agrandó la sonrisa de ambos. Alice los recibió con un gran a brazo y siguió dibujando prendas en su cuaderno de bocetos con ayuda de Rose encima del piano donde estaba Edward tocando y escuchándolas. Jasper y Emmet jugaban videojuegos cerca de ellos y gritaban sugerencias a las chicas con frecuencia.

Carlisle y Esme se sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia sus hijos donde fueron acaparados por las chicas. Jasper y Emmet se les unieron segundos después planteando jugar *stop. Era prácticamente todos contra Carlisle pero era muy divertido.

Esme se tomó un minuto para mirar a su familia: viéndolos divirtiéndose juntos demostrándose cuánto se querían. Sonrió. Su esposo y sus hijos eran su mundo… Sonrió mirando a su esposo entendiendo: todo lo que había vivido hacía que amara a su familia aún más. Entendió que su hijo vivía con ella cada vez que estaba feliz con su familia. Ambas cosas eran lo que hacían que su vida fuera más hermosa de lo que ya era.

*Stop es un juego donde cada jugador llena los espacios con una palabra según la letra que se escoja. Las categorías de rigor son: nombre, apellido, cosa, color, animal, país y fruta. Se puede agregar marca, parte del cuerpo o lo que se les ocurra. Inténtenlo, es muy divertido! Quien termina primero de llenar todo dice stop y se califica. Gana quien al final tiene la puntuación más alta. Si quieren saber cómo jugar, dejen un review y yo les digo…


End file.
